


Cupcakes and Asgardian Ale 杯子蛋糕和阿斯加德麦芽酒

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve把他的男朋友介绍个朋友们，也就是Bucky跟复联见面了，在发生了许多不怎么理想的状况之后。在享用了杯子蛋糕和开怀畅饮啤酒之后，跟大家加深了了解。作者通篇有病。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Asgardian Ale 杯子蛋糕和阿斯加德麦芽酒

**Author's Note:**

“6个HYDRA特工，”Clint在大家离了歪斜地回到飞机上时说。“被2颗子弹搞定。”他听起来相当惊叹，甚至都有一点点的恼怒了。“Steve，你可从来没有说过你家这位能这么开枪。”

 

尽管有血滴进Steve眼里，但他知道自己肯定看起来得意的不得了。“我知道就行了，对吧？”

 

“他跳起来，”Bruce补充道，“跳到一个家伙头上，开了其中一枪。开玩笑啊？”他看起来有点愤愤，不过也许是因为他刚把最后一件衬衣撕了，现在只能穿着Thor的披风。“我倒不是特别介意，不过，我们还没有正式见过面呢。”

 

Steve笑容更大了。Bucky总是对一切都比较，嗯，不拘小节，有点冒失。“也许下次他会呆久一点，能跟大家打个招呼。我觉得，你会喜欢他的。”

 

一时间，机舱里静悄悄的。Sam用一种低沉，又有点怕怕的口气说道：“哥们儿，他也老想见我们了。”其他人都使劲点点头。

 

“嗯，”Natasha拍了拍Steve的大粗胳膊，“这能帮他克制住这次不再打我一枪。”

 

“或者打我一枪。”Steve笑得很灿烂。房间另一头，Tony翻了个白眼，把脸扎到手心里。

 

 

 

 

 

说实话，要不是Bucky和复仇者们总是这么“碰巧”遇上，还都是在不太理想的情况下，有关“正式见面”这件事Steve不会这么紧张。（这种不理想情况，Steve是指上次那个方向盘和各种武器枪击事件。现在大家都不会当着他的面提那事了。好吧，另外大概有那么4,5次，Bucky突然出现，没打招呼，在他们执行任务时候帮忙，之后又悄无声息地消失——这其实不赖，不过这事儿实在刺激肾上腺素分泌，Steve有点应付不来。）

 

在那些事情之后，他没想过这个团队会帮他找回Bucky。Sam取消了整个一个月的互助小组活动，跟他一块儿开车绕着Brooklyn转，寻找他和Bucky以前经常去的所有地方，他非常非常感激，都有点尴尬了。（“没事啊。”Steve想表示感谢的时候，Sam是这么回答的。“如果换成是我和Riley，你也会为我们俩这么干的。”确实如此，之后他俩就没再提谢不谢的事。）

 

所以，当复联成员都来帮忙时，Steve很惊讶。Tony在一个叫Skye的人的帮助下，研发了一种面孔识别追踪软件，黑进了闭路电视监控系统，这样不论在哪，只要Bucky的脸出现在屏幕上，他们就能立刻接到短信通知。Natasha说她有可靠线人在整个欧洲留意着线索，而Bruce通知了他在南美的联络网，这样，Bucky就有可能落在自己人手里，得到照顾，而不是被FBI或者什么组织逮捕。

 

当然，之后，Bucky只是在某天半夜出现在了Steve公寓门口（身上带着青肿，还有血迹，因为他一个人单枪匹马地挑了一个HYDRA的基地，他去年基本上都拿这个当消遣），问Steve有没有富裕的枪械润滑油能分给他点。啊，顺便，有没有吃的，什么都行，只要里面没有牛奶？

 

“还有，”Steve正忙着给他烤面包，Bucky说道，“我想你了。”要是说以前Steve还没准备好，那么听了这句话之后，他愿意把星星月亮摘下来给Bucky。

 

Steve本来期待他的伙伴们——是啊，他们是伙伴。你不可能在不同情况下拯救了世界，往脸上扔烤肉卷之后，还不喜欢这些家伙的——能在他找到Bucky之后能让他俩独处，但是，他早该明白那可不是那帮人的行事作风。“这个叫做监管，Rogers。”在他提出抗议的时候，Natasha说。“这是为了你自己好。”

 

“你不会还认为他会要杀了我吧？”Steve问道，声音略带着厌恶的情绪。他不会经常打情感牌，因为这会让Nat用要命的老古董笑话报复他，不过现在他却在说，“我认识他的时候你还没出生呢，好吗？”

 

她咄咄逼人地瞪了他一眼，但是没有上钩，说什么化石之类的话。“这得花点时间。”她说，“不过我肯定我们会像你那么爱他的。”

 

“嗯，我十分怀疑。”他想都没想，脱口而出，而她坏笑了一下。

 

至少Sam还是个天使。真正的天使。他的监管方式还比较正常，拿来了DVD和冰激凌，顺便还带着可以供人趴在上面哭的肩膀——Steve可从来没用过，不过这个想法本身很体贴。Sam从来不会不请自来，不会偷听偷看，也不会在Bucky拿出磨刀石，花好几个小时一言不发地把他的刀都磨锋的时候，做出一副担惊受怕的样子。几周之后，他们就开始聊天了。Sam聊他穿着飞行服遇到的倒霉事，而Bucky就瞪大眼听着，好吧，这句划掉。Sam是位天使，还是很高级别的。

 

别的复仇者呢？可不这样。

 

Steve的自我保护意识很强，强到不会邀请他们过来聚聚。但是，他开始注意到DC地区出现了数量多到不合理的雷电，这很奇怪，有1,2次他甚至在窗户那儿瞥见翻腾的红色披风。然后就是——“嗯，看上去好像有个飞着的铁罐儿，”Bucky有点迷惑，“是红色跟金色的，还在向我 _敬礼_ 。”

 

“我们只不过在进行飞行比赛。”当Steve给Tony打电话，威胁要告诉Pepper的时候，Tony坚持这才是真相。“当然，你不可能飞过一个神，不过……”

 

“这个比赛得让你们从我窗户跟前飞过去5次。”Steve问他。“干嘛呀？Bucky又不会趁我睡觉的时候谋杀我。”

 

“希望不是。”Tony说。“但是你有点感情用事，知道吗，所以你现在无法做出最好的判断。嗨，那些闪电没有，诶，让他胳膊或者别的东西短路吧？他要是需要修理什么的，我可以……”

 

“你很聪明，Stark。”Steve准备挂电话了，“但是聪明得还不够。”

 

所以，当这一切都不奏效时，他们派上了Bruce，还带着一大……桶希腊酸奶，跟一堆……书。“这很有营养。”他一边把酸奶塞进Steve家的冰箱，一边解释。“我们觉得你跟Barnes中士除了看那些垃圾电视节目之外还可以有点别的消遣。”

 

那堆书囊括了跟情绪管理相关的书籍，几本战争回忆录，一系列世界史主要是Steve错过的那个阶段，还有一些小说，包括一盒子整套的 _指环王_ 。Steve想着他们挑选这些书时花费的心思，正要觉得很感动呢，突然发现在整堆书最底下有什么别的东西混进来了：是一本硬皮书，外面还有光滑闪光的书皮，上面赫然地印着一张照片，是他和Bucky在一辆吉普前相视而笑。书皮上明明白白地写着—— _队长和突击队员：美国历史上最伟大的爱情故事_ 。

 

“额，”Steve把书翻过去看封底上的简介。他挑起眉毛，觉得脸直发烫。“这是什么？”

 

Bruce看起来有点窘迫。“那个，嗯，我们从Coulson的珍藏里偷的。那个是你和Barnes的传记，或者说，嗯，它自称是你们的传记？当然，没什么真实性，不过我们觉得……唉， _Tony_ 觉得这也许能帮那位想起来。”说完，他停下来，做了个鬼脸，用一种完全不同的声音说，“上帝，闭嘴，Tony，我可不会为你的胡说八道买单。”

 

他把一直藏在卷发里的耳麦扯掉，扔进垃圾桶。“好吧，这真是太尴尬了。”

 

如果Steve还能把眉毛再挑高点，它们肯定已经从脸上飞出去了。“确实是。”他自己不知怎，么很感兴趣，翻了翻 _队长和突击队员_ 的前几页。封面里有作者给某位叫P. Coulson的专门题词，Steve心想：这能解释很多事了。

 

“至少这书挺滑稽的。”Bruce说。“要是你问我意见，你们俩可以看完乐乐。”他从公寓退出去。Tony的声音还在从垃圾桶里传出来。

 

接下来，他们又派了Clint和Natasha上场，这俩人都没费事找什么托辞。Steve从来不知道他们在他公寓外守卫，直到有一天夜里，Clint值班盯着Bucky的时候饿了，跑到他家里来翻冰箱。

 

“我这些朋友，”Steve走进他跟Bucky一起睡的房间（他们在Bucky刚来的时候试过分房睡，不过没有持续很久），“是一帮彻头彻尾的白痴。”

 

他顿了一下。Bucky正披着毯子蜷坐在窗座上，一边看着老远之外的雷电之舞，一边吧嗒吧嗒地吃着酸奶。他大腿上放着一本翻开的书，脖子上挂着一副耳机（大概是Sam给的）。Steve很少见他如此放松——对，所以就算是他手边放着一把弹簧刀，毯子底下可能还藏着一把，或者三把手枪，但是他四肢放松，舒展，甚至还在Steve进来的时候朝他笑了。“我觉得他们很有趣。”

 

“这个礼拜，有俩名间谍特工住在咱们家房顶上。”Steve干巴巴地说道。（ _很可能还在上面干过一炮了_ ，他心想着，但是没说出来。）

 

Bucky点点头，一副泰然的样子。“有几次他们透过窗户招手来着。他们看起来人很好。”

 

这可不是他意料之内的反应。“Bucky，”Steve说，“你知道你对 _人好_ 的定义有所歪曲，对吧？”

 

“也许有点吧。”Bucky懒懒地抻了个懒腰。“他们只是为了你才这么守着的，就像我以前那样。你真的需要有人特别留意，知道吗。”

 

“我 _没有_ ！”

 

Bucky咧嘴一笑。“有一天，你会让我见他们的。正式见面，就像把你朋友带回家介绍给家人一样——一起吃饭，喝酒，所有那些事。然后，也许他们会知道你现在和可靠的人在一起。来点酸奶吧，很不错。”

 

“随便了。”Steve回了一句。Bucky身上有某种东西总会让他退回到任性的12岁那种状态。他靠过去，让Bucky舀了一勺酸奶喂进他嘴里，就像以前那样。酸奶很软，丝滑，不怎么甜，真的很好吃。“Mmm。”他问，“你看什么书呢？”  


“嗯。”Bucky出了一声。

 

他有点不安，这很让人警觉因为Steve知道Bucky从来都不会不安（该死，他几十年前就应该没有这种冲动了）。Bucky把杯子挪开，给他看了那本 _队长和突击队员_ 深褐色的书皮。“是关于我们的。”这句话像是能解释一切。

 

Steve清了清嗓子，试图让自己别又脸红一次。老天爷，他要宰了Tony。他本来想说的是 _真是的，_ _Buck_ _，他们给咱俩带了指环王，而你就挑了这本_ ？但是，他不想让Bucky违背自己的意志去做什么事，于是，他说：“你知道这里基本都是瞎猜吧？”

 

Bucky咬住下唇咬了一会儿，看起来一点也没有后悔的意思。“这里有咱们俩写给对方的信，还有你给我画的画。它们是真的吗？”

 

Steve不情愿地伸手接过书，翻了几页，好自己看看。“嗯，是真的。”

 

“这还有咱们出去约会时在自助照相亭拍的照片。”Bucky又说。

 

Steve的努力都是白搭，他觉得血液都涌到他脸上了。“那也是真的。”

 

Bucky笑了，用金属手臂的胳膊肘顶了顶他。“我很喜欢这本书。”他说。好吧，Steve还是得找时间教教他怎么用Google核对信息的真实性。但是现在，他觉得他所有对团队伙伴的埋怨气恼都奇迹般地消失了。

 

 

 

 

 

三周后，Tony生日聚会的邀请函到了，Steve真的有想过去偷两个Nat的数字伪装面具给Bucky和他自己，用假名去参加party，因为他实在是还没准备好。

 

“不会那么糟的。”Sam说。在那个重大日子的晚上，他和Steve在公寓起居室里转悠来转悠去，等Bucky穿戴准备好。车就在楼下等着呢。他们基本已经肯定是要晚了，不过Nat跟他们保证晚了也没事，晚到很 _时髦的_ 。“你一直都想把他带出去给大家看，想了一辈子了。你当时把 _我_ 介绍给他们认识的时候，还都挺顺利的，记得吗？”

 

“他们可没印象说你要杀Fury啊。”Steve一针见血地指出。“另外，你那是犯规，你给他们烤杯子蛋糕了。没人能抵挡它的诱惑。”

 

Sam咧嘴一笑。“你觉得我现在车里有什么？”

 

“不是吧？”

 

“我可不会对老头子撒谎。”Sam还是笑得很欢。“得了，Steve，对你朋友有点信心。他知道怎么招人喜欢。至少跟我跑步的时候，他能跟我快慢差不多，知道吗，可比有些人强。”

 

Steve剜了他一眼，而Bucky正在这个节骨眼儿上从他们房间出来了，从头到脚全套的party装备。Sharon带着Bucky出去买东西转了好几天，选了一条紧身牛仔裤给他，Sam有一件亮闪闪的皮夹克和一条柳钉皮带（“闭嘴，爷也是年轻过的，OK？”），Bucky穿正合适。Bucky把头发梳整齐，刮了胡子，脸上酝酿着微笑。综合以上各方面表现，Steve意料之内地发现自己膝盖直发软，是真的发软。“看起来不错，Buck。”他勉强说出一句话。

 

Bucky拉了一下夹克领子，没看他俩。“是啊，你可比我们这位格子衬衣先生时髦多了。”Sam朝Steve比划了一下。

 

“我一直都是。”Bucky答道。Steve用他最受伤的狗狗眼看了看Bucky，而Bucky朝他坏笑了一下，伸手去抓他胳膊，就像他们要跳舞似的。然后，他挺了挺肩膀，拉着Steve走出房门，Sam在他们身后发出一阵嘘声。

 

 

 

 

 

 

一小时之后，Steve站在一帮喝得东倒西歪的超级英雄跟前，好像一个怀里揣着兔子的一年级新老师似的，给大家介绍：“这是Bucky Barnes，我的，嗯……”

 

“男泼……恩……友。”Tony兴高采烈地叫道。

 

“对。”Bucky说。他人类胳膊的手指跟Steve的手指扣在一起（金属的那只手戴着手套，插在牛仔裤兜里），挂着一个甜美，但又有些凶狠的微笑，仿佛是在警告他们别戏弄Steve。没有人这么干。

 

“那是Tony。”Steve的冷静沉着又回来了。“他是寿星。在沙发上傻笑的是Clint和Natasha。他们三个都是白痴。Bruce人很好，Thor也是，不过他弟是个精神病。还有Sam，他是杯子蛋糕侠。”

 

“嗯哼。”Sam举着一大叠纸盒说道，“我带礼物来了！”

 

然后，大家开始争抢餐碟和纸巾。Sam的那些纸盒在爆发的人性本能欲望（还有超人性及神性本能欲望）下消失了。让Steve松了一口气的是，大家全把他给忘了。“嗨，Bucky。”在大伙吃饱（杯子蛋糕）喝足（大量烈酒）之后，Natasha说，“过来帮我把Clint飞扬的小鸟的高分打下去。我眼睛都花了。”

 

“对。”Clint往边上挪了挪，腾出块地方。“证明给她看，我可没开挂。”

 

Steve偷偷哼了一声，不过Bucky有权利自己去发现飞扬的小鸟这游戏是有多可怕，所以他只是鼓励地捏了捏Bucky的胳膊，什么也没说。Bucky晃悠过去，跟他们坐一起，微微皱着眉头，好像在使劲想什么事。“我记得你，”他朝Natasha说，“我开枪打了你。”

 

Clint呛了一口啤酒。“两次。”Natasha夯儿都没打回道，“我打坏了你的护目镜。现在不是讨论这个的时候。手给我——对，放这儿。你要做的就是摁这个……”

 

60秒后，这仨人就在用听起来应该是某些种东欧语言叽里呱啦地骂街了。Steve在他们对面的沙发上坐下，很高兴，同时也有些不知所措。这些他原来想都不敢想。Sam的杯子蛋糕很好吃，每个人因为啤酒和香槟都喝得飘飘然，所以只要大家一直这么high，没人难受想吐，那他跟Bucky大概就平安无事地回家。

 

“别喝那个，吾友。”一个轰轰作响的声音说道，他抬头瞧见Thor把香槟酒杯从他手里抽出来。“这对我们来说如同白水。给，吾听闻汝与爱人将要出席宴会，从阿斯加德带来此酒。”

 

他递给Steve一杯某种棕色的浓稠液体，闻起来好像石油和蜂蜜的混合物——如果真有这种东西存在的话。“爱人。”Steve重复了一遍。这个词听起来可笑却又令人喜欢的复古。他从眼角瞟见那边的Bucky，愉快地决定他喜欢这个称呼。“这是什么？”

 

“阿斯加德麦芽酒。”Thor笑呵呵地说。“吾建议你慢慢小口抿。这与汝习惯的任何饮品都不同。如果你的身体对它都能免疫，汝必是神了。”

 

Steve小心地抿了一下。它尝起来也跟闻起来一样，但是并没有从喉咙里一路烧下去的感觉。什么事都没发生，所以他又大口喝了一点，然后是一大口，之后又是一大口，再然后party就模糊成了一片灯光和吵闹嘈杂的声音。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他之后的记忆是不连贯的一片混乱，但隐约地记得一些片段，不过完全不知道谁先谁后：

  1. 在Bucky打破了Clint的高分记录之后，Natasha高声欢呼，而Clint气得把手机从窗户扔了出去。

  2. 吃了几个杯子蛋糕，蛋糕上面的糖霜跟他的盾牌看起来一模一样（还有给Bucky的蛋糕，用黑巧克力做的中间有个红五星；给Nat的上面有香草口味的棉花糖网）

  3. 跟其他人到顶层去看烟火，在Bucky嘴上亲了一下，尽管（或者是故意因为）大家都在看他们，结果引来了一阵嗷嗷乱叫。之后就晕呼呼的，只能让人领着手才能下楼。

  4. 送给Tony他的生日礼物（一个特别定制的玩偶匣，里面能跳出跟他一模一样的小人儿，是Steve在一个古董玩具店闲逛的时候得到的灵感），看着随后而来的一片混乱——Pepper尖叫而Bruce更是威胁要坐在Tony身上放出hulk，要是他再敢在大家经过的时候出其不意地让缩小版自己随便蹦出来。

  5. 开始喝第二杯阿斯加德麦芽酒，嗯，也许是第三杯。哇哦，这个沙发怎么是斜的呢？好奇怪啊！

  6. 听到Sam跟Rhodey还有Tony商量着要一起飞一次，还唠叨着：“早餐不许吃太多啊，伙计们。”在Sam——这人自己也喝得够呛了——傻笑着努力想要解释这个梗的时候，眯瞪着眼呵呵直乐。

  7. 在一堆沙发靠垫里睡过去，而Tony和Thor在他头顶上击拳庆祝，同时Natasha给她的Instagram照相。Steve觉得自己真的应该去阻止她一下；但是之后有某个好人——Pepper？Bruce？——给他盖了毯子，让他觉得那么暖和、满足，他决定这帮人想怎么照就怎么照吧。




 

不知什么时候，Buck钻进毯子呆在他身边，温暖、顺从还挺高兴的，这看起来简直是Steve这辈子经历的最好的事了。“你去哪了？”他嘟囔着，又往Bucky那边拱了拱。“想你了，Buck。”

 

“在楼下呢。”Bucky说。“有个东西叫Nerf玩具枪？Barton想一雪前耻。老兄，你一直喝什么呢？他们想给你脸上画东西来着，不过我威胁说要开枪打他们。”

 

Steve微微比划了一下他已经续了的杯子，现在还剩2/3了，Bucky拿过来，差不多一下就全喝了。Steve惊恐地盯着他。“哦，上帝，不行……你应该小口喝。Thor说的。他说这东西很有劲儿……”

 

“哼，我打赌你肯定是小口喝的。”Bucky翻了个白眼。他把头枕在Steve肩上，拉过他的胳膊搂住自己的腰。“我表现得怎么样，Stevie？我对每个人微笑，他们讲笑话我也跟着笑，跟他们聊天，而且我没把任何一个人扔出窗户。”

 

“连Tony都没有？”

 

“连Tony都没有。”

 

“你做得很好。”Steve含糊不清地称赞道，“我为你骄傲，Buck。真TM的骄傲。”

 

Bucky动了动，Steve撑开一只眼的眼皮看见他从Thor那里又接过一杯麦芽酒，而Thor看起来对这种发展趋势很满意。“这个很好喝。”Buck说着仰脖儿喝了一大口。“我喜欢你的朋友们。”

 

“看起来，”Steve说，“他们也是你的朋友了。”

 

等他们俩转天早晨醒来，全都有宿醉后遗症，脸上还用黑色记号笔画着JJ。不过Steve一点都不后悔。


End file.
